Blue Ginger
by Erimi-chan
Summary: El onomástico de Nakuru está muy cerca de celebrarse. Después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su persona especial, ella quiere pasar ese día junto a él, pero… ¿Compartirá Touya ese mismo sentimiento? Drabbles – Reto de Enero de la Comunidad Sakuriana Touya/Nakuru
1. Fastidio

**Disclaimer:**

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es mía

Dedicatoria especial de los drabbles a Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji

* * *

**Fastidio**

Resopló aburrida mientras daba por sexta vez, la vuelta al Parque Pingüino.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había desaparecido de su vida y ese era el momento preciso para recobrar los lazos que los había separado. Quizás no era algo seguro, pero dentro de sí latía ese presentimiento de que estaba en lo correcto. Él aparecería en cualquier momento con ese mismo gesto serio, que desde años atrás mantenía intacto en su memoria como una fiel fotografía.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron ilusionados al evocar sus ideas en realidad. Él estaba allí, caminando tranquilamente como se lo había imaginado esos días… pero no estaba solo. ¿Por qué Yukito siempre tenía que estar como sombra tras los pasos de él? ¡No podía ser eso más molesto! A pesar de haber perdido contacto con ella, aun se entendía bien con Tsukishiro.

—_Fastidio _—Murmuró Nakuru cruzándose de brazos al ver como Yukito le quitaba el lugar que le correspondía

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente para quitarse esas ideas.

Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que vio a Touya, lo de menos era quién lo estaba acompañando. Aunque sintiese esa sensación de incomodidad invadiéndola, debía de pensar solo en él.

—¡Touya!

—Esa voz, no puede ser —Antes de darse cuenta, Touya tenía cargada a una Nakuru muy animada en su espalda

—Gracias por el helado —Respondió ella quitándole el dulce de la boca— Me encanta este sabor

—Hola Akizuki —Saludó Yukito— Iré avanzando, te veo luego Touya

Nakuru solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo

—Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, te extrañaba, para la próxima no me des un número de teléfono equivocado, nunca entraban mis llamadas —Hizo un puchero al recordarlo

—Ese era el punto

Un bullicio cercano distrajo a los chicos. Los chillidos escandalosos de una mujer los hizo desviar la mirada. Se trataba de una pareja joven que al parecer celebraba su aniversario. El novio le había entregado un ramillete de flores azules de único estilo. Los capullos se abrían en botones de belleza infinita. La mujer estallaba en felicidad.

Nakuru se había quedado sorprendida ante ese delicado gesto, le pareció algo tan sublime que instantáneamente dijo:

—Quiero esas flores —Miró a Touya con una sonrisa en los labios—Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarlo con mi persona especial

—Déjame pensar, seguramente te refieres al monstruo.

—¡No! Mi persona especial eres tú. Quiero que mi cumpleaños número veintiuno sea al lado tuyo —Touya la observó con una expresión de aburrimiento— Así que te espero a las cuatro en el café que está cerca a la estación de trenes

—Deberías de habérmelo consultado antes —Bufó suspirando a causa de la molestia

—Pero si no te encontraba, después de tanto insistir por fin logré verte

De un enérgico salto cayó en una posición perfecta sobre el suelo. Se acercó al muchacho y sin que lo notara, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Te estaré esperando, no me falles

Para Touya, esa chica era un total _fastidio_

* * *

_**N/A: 500 palabras sin Disclaimer, ni notas de autora**_


	2. Tristeza

**Tristeza**

Esa mañana ella se levantó más temprano a comparación de anteriores ocasiones.

Alistó su vestido de seda.

Limpió los zapatos de tacón más altos que tenía en su armario.

Eligió un peinado extravagante con el cual lo sorprendería.

Estaba más que ansiosa por disfrutar de aquel día en compañía de la persona que más amaba en su existencia. Ese alguien por quien estaba tan dispuesta a hacer todos los sacrificios posibles, por quien sufrió tanto, luego de que tomaran rumbos distintos al terminar la escuela secundaria. Pero esta era una oportunidad diferente, ella había forzado al destino para lograr ese encuentro. No soportaba estar lejos de Touya ni un día más, suficiente había llorado e implorado a los cielos por ese reencuentro. Quería contarle todo lo que no se había atrevido en sus días de escuela.

Salió a su encuentro con una hora de anticipación. Quería estar segura de llegar a buena hora para no hacerlo enojar.

Las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, denotaba la alegría que su cuerpo sentía dentro de sí

Entró al restaurante y tomó asiento en la primera mesa. Esta se encontraba al lado de la ventana, era el lugar propicio para darle la voz a Touya cuando llegase

—¿Desea servirse algo señorita? —Preguntó el mozo dándole la carta a Nakuru

—Aun no, estoy esperando a un acompañante —Se excusó ella

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir hasta detenerse en la hora pactada

—Ya es hora —Alegó Nakuru acomodándose el cabello frente al reflejo de los vidrios

Esos minutos se habían detenido por un momento, pero luego siguieron avanzando con más fuerza hasta dar las cinco, las seis, las siete de la noche…

—No debe de tardar, seguro se dilató con algo —Dijo entre dientes contendiendo las lágrimas

—¿Está bien señorita, no desea ordenar nada todavía? —Inquirió el mozo evitando sonar irritado— Hay personas que están haciendo fila desde hace horas, será mejor que se retire

Con la pena cargada en sus ojos. Nakuru tomó su cartera y se dispuso a salir del restaurante.

—¿Acaso estás lágrimas son de _tristeza_? Pero si él llegará, estoy segura que lo hará —Se recargó en uno de los muros del exterior del Café cubriéndose los brazos por el frío

Alzó la mirada y observó a Yukito caminando con una bolsa de pan en los brazos. Quizás ella sentía un tipo de fastidio hacia él, pero en esta ocasión, él le podía dar las respuestas que ella andaba buscando

—¡Tsukishiro! —Exclamó ronca por el aire gélido.

—Hola Akizuki

—Dime ¿Y Touya? —Preguntó sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición

—Hoy tenía una presentación importante en la universidad. Esta mañana lo vi haciendo unos gráficos para la ponencia

—Ya veo—Respondió con la voz resquebrajada

—¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada. Nos vemos, cuídate ¿sí? —Corrió con los retazos de su corazón en la mano

Solo la noche y su inminente _tristeza_ podían entender sus sentimientos fúnebres. Un mar de lágrimas no sería suficiente para descargar toda su melancolía

* * *

**_N/A: 500 palabras sin notas de autora_**


	3. Regocijo

**Regocijo**

Esperar más horas no era una opción.

Se sentía culpable por las diferentes circunstancias que estaban sucediendo. Ella ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión, simplemente lo dijo como un hecho a ocurrir; no se tomó la molestia en saber sobre sus ocupaciones. Lo único que le había interesado en ese momento fue ella, ella y su arraigado egoísmo.

El haber quedado plantada el día de su cumpleaños había sido obra suya. Touya nada de culpa tenía en ese sentido… pero siendo así ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ese vacío en el pecho?

Tenía los pies hinchados de tanto correr con los tacones de aguja; sus cabellos terminaron desordenados luego de las arremetidas del viento; el vestido se rasgó por la pretina al atravesar las ramas del parque. En todo lo que había puesto su mayor empeño esa mañana, de un momento a otro había acabado en lo mundano

—Es cierto eso de que mientras más amas, más duele cuando pierdes —Sentada sobre uno de los columpios empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en medio de la oscuridad— ¿Es que algún día me daré por vencida?

Miró por su reloj de mano casi adivinando la hora.

Suspiró cansada emprendiendo su camino hacia su hogar

—Feliz cumpleaños Nakuru —Vociferó burlándose de sí misma

Sintió nuevamente las lágrimas descender por su piel. Apresuró su paso antes de sentirse ridícula. Estuvo a punto de empezar a correr cuando una fuerza cálida la aprisionó contra sus brazos. Incapaz de resistirse, se dejó acorralar en medio de una exquisita fragancia conocida para ella.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas —Murmuró cerrando los párpados suavemente

—Si eso crees, entonces asumiré que te molesta mi presencia

—¿Touya? —Dejó la pregunta al aire cuando sus fornidos brazos la liberaron— ¿No tenías una exposición en la universidad?

—Decidí posponerla —Dijo restándole importancia— No quería… fallarte… uhm, supongo que… feliz cumpleaños

La joven lo observó maravillada sin caber en la emoción

—Ten, quizás te guste —Le tendió una especie de cuadro cubierto por una manta blanca— No encontré las flores que querías, así que…

—¿Tú lo pintaste? —Preguntó temblando al desvelar el lienzo

Unas bellas flores en diferentes tonalidades de azulejos vibraban en el dibujo. Por cada detalle plasmado en ese cuadro evocaba un suspiro. Una pieza de inigualable valor artístico reposaba en sus manos

—Tan mal lo habré hecho que Yuki pensó que era para la ponencia de hoy —Musitó reprimiendo una risita— Perdona la espera, no pensé que… demoraría

Su corazón palpitaba emocionado mientras su alma se llenaba de profundo _regocijo_. La felicidad no era nada ajeno. Quizás él no podía expresar en palabras lo que muchas veces ella decía a viva voz, pero sus acciones delataban un interés nada diferente.

—Muchas gracias Touya —Abrazó con ternura al joven mientras las lágrimas de alegría la invadían. Esa caricia debilitó a Kinomoto quien no dudó en responder a su acción— Nunca nadie se tomó esta clase de molestias por mí

—Blue Ginger, ese es el nombre de esas flores… ahora son todas tuyas

* * *

_**N/A: 500 palabras sin contar notas de autora**_

_**Ohhh por fin, sufrí en el último capítulo porque se me iban a más palabras xD me faltó detallar más eso... me quedé con... quiero más jajaja espero que les haya gustado, para mí fue lindo, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, los amo**_

_**Cuídense mucho, Hime ojala que haya sido de tu agrado**_

_**Un beso, take care!**_


End file.
